


Glee Manips (Purt, Brittana)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, M/M, Manip, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Old work, Slash, When Glee Was My Shit, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are...just some of the old things I'll be digging up from the grave and posting here. Images aren't mine. Please credit if using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee Manips (Purt, Brittana)

  
[](http://s695.beta.photobucket.com/user/mrjdt/media/more%20manips/purtlove.png.html) [](http://s695.beta.photobucket.com/user/mrjdt/media/more%20manips/purt_manip_final.png.html)  
  
  
  
[](http://s695.beta.photobucket.com/user/mrjdt/media/manips%202/britt_garden.png.html)   
  
[ ](http://s695.beta.photobucket.com/user/mrjdt/media/manips%202/brittana_manip1.png.html)  



End file.
